Help?
by CertifiedTwilight
Summary: Isabella Swan is an impulsive, manipulative sixteen year old who needs help. Shes going to get all the help she needs if she follows one condition. third person point of view! WARNING: triggering! Rated M: promiscuous lemons, graphic violence, self- harm.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own all characters. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers. This story is really explicit and it can lead to triggers. so warning: severe triggering. This story will also have mental health diagnosis and psychology facts. :) Enjoy! 3**

** Chapter 1.**

She was a clever girl, this one. She's always been. She was always quick with her tongue, as sharp as a blade. She's the master manipulator. She can get her way through anyone and anything. Isabella Marie Angel Swan is a very special girl, and when people say special, they mean really special.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella lies on her bed, snoring softly. Innocence plastered on her face. Her purple flannel pajama shirt rides up slowly, showing her soft, white stomach. Her mother, Renée knocks on her bedroom door quietly, then opens it and walks slowly to her daughter's bed.

''Isabella?'' She cooed.

''hm?" Isabella moans.

''Time to wake up, angel.'' her mother says. Renée wants to spend the day with her daughter, and to talk to her about what happened two days before.

**_July 5th 2012, 9 pm_**

_''OH MY GOD__!'' Renée screeches, horror masking her face. She runs to her daughter, who's lying on the bathroom floor with an empty pill bottle next to her head. Renée shakes her daughters shoulders, tears falling down her face, and reaches for her cellphone. _

_''911 whats your emergency?'' the operator slurred lazily.  
_

_''M-my daughter. she tried to kill herself.'' Renée screeched into the phone, crying loudly._

_''M'am calm down. we'll track your address. do not hang up the phone.'' The operator said alertly, yelling 'code one' in the background. Renée sobbed louder, guilt flooding her body. _

_''I'm so sorry angel. I'm so sorry.'' She cried. Her daughter moaned and grunted in pain. Renée cried harder. Then sirens fell through the open windows. Police men and women came through the bathroom door, grabbing Isabella and running downstairs. Renée followed, watching them strap her to a gurney. She drops to her knees, sobbing loudly. Isabella grunted again and a small sob ripped through her solid blue lips. Renée looked up apprehensively and cried harder as she saw her husband, Charles swan, jump out of his police cruiser and ran to his wife. While he helped his wife, Isabella moans in pain, twisting her head side from side. she feels as if her stomach has busted into flames, and those flames traveled through her entire body. Everything burning from head to toe. Then she blacks out._

_''Attach the Iv to her veins! Now! we're loosing her.'' A nurse screamed. Isabella arched as the IV stabbed into her flesh. Her eyes snapped open, and gasped loudly. Sweat dripped from every pore of her body. She started panting as she saw a nurse hold a five-inch needle to her arm. _

_''NO!'' Isabella screeched. She started kicking and screaming until a man held her down by her shoulders. She sobbed as the nurse poked the needle through her skin. A rush of nausea flowed through her. Isabella leaned her head towards a bucket the nurse held and threw up violently._

_''Its clearing out her system.'' The nurse said. Isabella stopped vomiting but started to screech in anger as her eyes averted to the door. _

_''She ruined it! SHE RUINED MY PLAN!'' She screeched at her mom. The nurse looked at the door to Renée. Tears soaked Renée's face. Isabella growled and looked at her wrist. She whimpered._

_''My wrist. there's no bones.'' She whimpered again. the nurse grabbed her wrist and looked at it._

_''Isabella, what pills did you take?'' The nurse asked._

_''Xanax, Valium, and Ritalin. I wasn't feeling well.'' She slurred, feeling sleepy. _

_''Jesus Christ.'' The nurse uttered. Then Isabella fell asleep.  
_

_ _Current_ Day_

''What mom?'' Isabella sneered, feeling annoyed.

''We're going out.'' Renée said calmly.

''I don't want to go anywhere.'' Isabella groaned.

''You have too. Now go shower.'' Renée demanded. She walked out her daughter's room. Isabella flipped up the middle finger at the door and got up. she walked slowly to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes. Once she finished, she winced as she walked into the shower, skin prickling and burning. Her cuts throbbing. She slowly soaped herself and squeezed some strawberry shampoo in her hair. She scrubbed, scrubbed, scrubbed, until she felt satisfied. Isabella washed herself off and turned off the shower. She hopped out and brushed her teeth. Once she finished, she walked into her room and got dressed. She walked downstairs slowly and sat at the kitchen table.

''good morning.'' Isabella greeted her father, who's sitting across from her.

''Good morning Angel.'' He smiled at her, a worried glint in his eyes.

''How are you feeling Isabella?'' Her mother said from behind her.

''Fine I guess.'' She said suspiciously. Renée sat next to Charlie.

''Okay. Bella, your father and I would like to talk to you about the other night.'' She gave her daughter a sad smile.

''Why? wasn't it obvious? I wanted to kill myself.'' Isabella said, anger obvious in her voice.

''Watch your tone Isabella.'' Charlie said, sternly.

''No! You watch it!'' Isabella slammed at the table, making Charlie and Renée jump.

''I'm tired. I don't want to fucking talk about it!'' She yelled. Isabella ran upstairs and slammed her door. She turned on her stereo, all the way on 100%. A Match Into Water by pierce the veil, screamed through the house. Isabella pulled at her hair and punched the wall. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. She searched around her room for her iPhone box. Once she found it, she opened it and took out her blade. She stared at it for a while, debating with herself, whether to do it or not.

''FUCK IT!'' she sneered, throwing the blade across the room. She grabbed her wallet, and her jacket and ran downstairs.

''Where are you going young lady?'' Charlie roared, holding a bawling Renée on his lap.

''Out. Don't wait up.'' She sneered. She opened the door and walked outside, slamming the door behind her. She pulled at her hair once again, and took a deep breath. She walked to her car and climbed into the driver's seat. She started driving to Chicago's best bar in town. Once she was there, she showed her fake I.D and drank herself to oblivion.

.

.

..

.

Its been hours since Isabella left the house.

''She needs help Charlie.'' Renee said, hugging her husband.

''I know a person. He can help.'' He smiled and kissed her forehead. They talked bout how Isabella is getting out of hand. Her anger mostly. Shes being impulsive and not eve hiding it. Charlie sighed and looked down at his wife.

''I'll call him tonight. They can talk tomorrow.'' He said, a glint of hope in his eyes. He hopes his daughter gets all the help she needs. No matter what it takes, he just wants his perfect little girl back. He wants to see the spark of happiness in her golden brown eyes, not anger. Not hurt. He wants to see her out with friends, not caged up in her room on her computer or asleep all day. He wants to see her clean and clear, not drunk or high.

.

.

.

.

.

The door clicked open, and Isabella walked into her house, smelling of weed and sex. Her parents, on the couch, looking at her with their arms crossed.

''Where have you been?" Renée asked, standing up.

''Out. I told you not to wait up.'' Isabella rolled her eyes and dropped her keys on the coffee table.

''You've been out for nine hours!'' Renee boomed.

''Ma, I'm sixteen! I can go out if I want.'' Isabella yelled. She ran upstairs and lied in her bed, angry at herself for loosing track of time. She stripped out of her clothes and started to cry.

''This is why I wanted to kill myself.'' She yelled at herself, pulling at her hair.

''I hate this life! I hate everything!'' She stood up, walking to her mirror.

''And mostly, I fucking hate you! I hate you the most. You're a fucked up piece of shit who knows nothing but to get into trouble! You're an Interrupted little stud who doesn't know what to do with herself! I hate you! No one likes you! I wish you die!'' She yelled at the mirror. She formed a fist and pulled her elbow back, then punched the mirror. She screamed and continued punching the mirror with bloody knuckles until it shattered into pieces. Isabella sat on the floor and started to cry, as Charlie and Renée ran into her room, cradling her. Charlie got his first aid kit and fixed up her knuckles as Renée cleaned up glass off the floor. Charlie made Isabella take a pain-killer and left the room along with Renée. Then Isabella cried herself into a dreamless sleep.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? :) Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! :* I this chapter, you'll figure out why Bella tried to commit! :) That's what the flash backs are for! *devious smile* And sorry for the delay on updates. :/ I've been extremely busy with family issues. But now I'm back :) **

**chapter 2.**

_Isabella looked at him, his green eyes __piercing. They lay in the meadow, purple, white and yellow flowers and sticky green moss sticking to their clothing. _

_''Tell me how much you love me.'' Isabella said, scooting closer against the green-eyed boy next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him._

_''Isabella, you know how much I love you. I gave you my heart.'' He gave Isabella a peck on her nose. She giggled, then sighed._

_'' You're so charming.'' She said, kissing his face. She looked straight in to his eyes, brown mixing with green. She caressed his cheek, giving him a soft dimpled smile. The boy smiled back and closed his eyes, holding his girl closer..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Isabella woke up, tears falling down her face. She sat up, wincing at her bandaged hand. Isabella used her good hand and wiped her tears. She thought of _him_.

''Fuck.'' She cried softly. A soft knock on the door bought her out of her thoughts.

''Angel?'' Renee's soft voice said from behind the door.

''Yes?'' Isabella asked.

''Get dressed. There's someone here for you.'' Renée said. Isabella's heart pumped fast. _Can it be_? She thought. She stood up and found a pair of jeans. She put her hair in a messy bun and threw on a joy division tank top. She brushed her teeth fast, then ran downstairs. Her heart stopped and anger rushed through her body as she saw something else. A therapist.

''Are you Isabella?'' The middle-aged man asked.

''Yes.'' She mumbled, walking towards him.

''I'm Jasper Whitlock, the therapist.'' He said, thrusting his hand out. Isabella stared at it. He pulled it back, clearing his throat.

''This way Mr Whitlock and Angel.'' Renée said, smiling. Isabella clenched her good hand into a fist, digging her nails into her palm, drawing blood. They followed Renée, in a tense silence. Mr. Whitlock can sense the tension, knowing himself and Isabella wont get along. Renée prays that her daughter doesn't ruin this for herself. She needs all the help she can get.

Renée led Mr. Whitlock and her daughter to the dining room. She gave her daughter a knowing look and walked out of the room, leaving her Angel, and Mr. Whitlock staring at each other.

''Isabella, I'm here to help you. You don't need to have anger towards this.'' He said, unsure of how she'll react.

''I don't need help.'' Isabella growled, fighting the urge to jump over the table and break the middle-aged man's neck.

''Isabella, how are you feeling today?'' He asked her.

''Okay.'' She said, looking down at her wounded palm.

''Hm. okay. Isabella, do you have any friends? boyfriends? girlfriends?'' He asked, searching for any false emotion in her eyes. Isabella's breath hitched, a lump forming in her throat. Her thoughts avert to him.

''Why should I have friends? Do I look like the type of girl to have friends?'' She growled.

''Answer the question, Isabella.'' He said, surprisingly calm.

''No.'' She said, angrily.

''Did you used to have friends? Did you used to fight a lot?'' He asked. That question made her skin crawl. Thinking of the last argument she had with _him_. She stayed quiet, unable to talk. Her brown eyes, lost in thought.

''Isabella?'' Mr. Whitlock asked.

''What?'' She asked.

''Are you high?'' He asked her. She shook her head.

''No drugs? nothing?" He asked. She shook her head. He stared at her for a while, thinking about what Charlie told him on the phone about his daughter.

_''Jasper, she's getting out of hand. She's being impulsive, having angry outbursts, yesterday, she even broke her mirror. She's drinking, driving recklessly. She harms herself. She's always pushing people away, and she's emotional. It's like she can't control her emotions.'' Charlie exclaimed. Jasper already had a diagnosis in his head for her. She's a severe borderline. _

_''Charlie. She needs help. I can get her all the help she needs, under one condition. She has borderline personality disorder. She's highly dangerous. She needs severe hospitalization. For at least a year. what do you say Charlie?'' Jasper asked._

.

.

.

.

Jasper started to think about sending her somewhere. She can get all the help she needed. Charlie and Renée agreed on it while he suggested it over the phone.

''Isabella, you need to rest, and I know where you can get all the rest you need.'' He smiled at her.

''Um.. where?'' She asked, confused.

''A surprise. Come on, I already called a taxi.'' He said, standing up.

''My parents are here.'' She growled.

''It can be.. less emotional.'' Jasper said. They walked outside, Charlie already putting Isabella's things inside the taxi. Jasper walked Isabella to the taxi, pushing her inside, and whispered the address to the driver. Then they took off.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

The ride to their destination was at least fifteen minutes. Isabella got out the car and grabbed her things. She looked at a tall gate with a wooden sign.

''Abraham Lincoln Centre Children and adolescent mental health facility?'' She asked herself.

''Yes.'' A voice said from behind her. Isabella turned around.

''Who are you?'' She asked a perky girl. She had long brown hair and kinda tall.

''I'm Jessica, and you're Isabella?'' Jessica asked. Isabella nodded.

''I'm a nurse here. Come on let me show you around.'' Jessica grabbed Isabella's hand. She showed her the men's ward and lead her to the women's ward. Isabella's kind of shocked that she didn't ask about her hand.

''This is the T.V room." Jessica said, pointing to a room full of girls from ages twelve to eighteen. Isabella waved awkwardly and continued following Jessica.

''Here's your room.'' She smiled at Isabella. She walked inside and found a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a freckled nose, sitting on a bed towards the right of the room.

''Jessica? Who's this?'' The strawberry asked. Isabella looked down at her feet.

''This is Isabella.'' Jessica said.

''Hi Isabella. I'm Tanya.'' She smiled at the Angel.

''Hi Tanya.'' Isabella said.

''Tanya, take Isabella to the tv room in about an hour.'' Jessica demanded. Tanya nodded.

''Yes means yes, Tanya.'' Jessica said, smirking.

''I know I know.'' She said back, grinning. Isabella walked to the empty bed and unpacked her things.

''So.. Isabella, you look like an angel. May I call you angel?'' Tanya asked. Isabella shrugged.

''Sure. That's what my parents call me. Can I call you strawberry?'' Isabella asked, chuckling. Tanya giggled.

''Sure. The children here call me that. Now, why are you here? You seem.. decent.'' Tanya asked angel.

''I don't know. You?'' Isabella asked.

''Pseudologia fantastica.'' Tanya said, seriously.

''What the fuck is that?'' Isabella asked.

''Im a pathological liar. What happened to your hand?'' Tanya asked. Isabella stared at her, feeling ambivalent.

''I fell.'' She said awkwardly. She sat on the bed and pulled out a book. withering heights. One of her favorites. Tanya left the room for a while, so Isabella lost herself in her book when there was a soft knock on the door. Before Isabella can answer, Tanya opened the door and pulled on Isabella's hand.

''Come on.'' She said smiling. Isabella grabbed her book and followed Tanya to the T.V room. All eyes were on Isabella.

''Guys, this is Isabella. She's new.'' Tanya said, smiling. Isabella's angelic face burned up in shyness.

''Hi.' She said waving. A girl, about thirteen years old, walked towards Isabella. She had large green eyes, blonde hair, and a scar that ran from her eyebrow, to the right corner of her mouth. She smiled at Isabella.

''I'm just trying to break the ice for the new girl.'' The girl whispered. Isabella blushed, chuckling.

''I'm Bree.'' Bree said, sticking out her small hand. Isabella hesitantly took it. Then everyone got up, forming a line and introduced themselves. But, on the last person, there was screaming.

''Oh shit, she's back guys!'' Bree said, tears in her eyes. Everyone shuffled to their rooms. Tanya grabbed Isabella's hand and they ran to the room together, leaving the door slightly ajar, and watched the scene.

''It's good to finally be home!'' A beautiful blonde, that left Isabella dazzled.

''Rosalie, shut up.'' Jessica said, rolling her eyes. Rosalie's ice blue orbs averted to Isabella. Anger flashed inside of them.

''Who the fuck is that?'' She sneered. She got out of Jessica's grasp and stalked towards Isabella's shared room. Isabella ran all the way to a corner, but Rosalie hovered over her.

''Who the fuck are you? Where's Angela?'' She barked at the frightened angel.

''I don't know! I just came today.'' Isabella said, hiding her fear. Rosalie formed a fist on each side of Isabella's head.

''Tanya, how the fuck did she do it?'' Rosalie sneered.

''Pills.'' She whispered. Then Jessica came into the room and grabbed Rosalie.

''Get away from her!'' She yelled. She pulled Rosalie out of the room, adjusting a needle towards her arm.

''NO PLEASE NO!'' Rosalie screeched. Her long finger nails, attacked Jessica. Jessica stabbed the needle into Rosalie's arm and she fell limp. Isabella slid down on to the floor, trying to take what just happened.

''Who the hell was that?'' Isabella asked, looking at Tanya.

''That's Rosalie. And Angela was her best friend. She killed herself.'' Tanya whispered. Isabella nodded slowly, and stood up.

''She seems scary.'' Isabella said, pinching the bridge of her nose. A habit she got from _him._

''She's vicious.'' Tanya said, standing up. She grabs Isabella's hand and walked back to the T.V room. Everyone sat down, mumbling and watching the little television that sits in the corner. .

.

.

.

.

A few hours later, everyone headed towards their bedroom. Isabella reached her room and flopped on her bed. Then Jessica came in.

''Isabella?'' She asked.

''Yes? And call me Bella.'' Isabella said, sitting up.

''Okay..Bella, you have to come downstairs.'' Jessica said. Isabella didn't ask why. So, she stood up and followed Jessica out the room. They strolled down the stars to an office. ''Mr. Mason.'' A sign reads. Isabella's heart fluttered but she grew tense and her palms began to sweat. That was _his_ middle name.

''Well go on, now.'' Jessica said, slight annoyance in her voice. Isabella opened the door and closed it as she walked in. A middle-aged man, sat there, behind a desk, He had ice blue eyes and grey hairs mixed in with his black hair. Isabella blew out a breath, feeling the anxiety leave her body.

''Isabella Swan?'' He asked. He has a rough but soft voice with a slight English accent to it. She nodded, not able to find her voice.

''I'm Mr. Mason. The counselor here. Please, sit down.'' He said, gesturing to the leather couch across from him. She slowly sat on the couch and stared at him, expressionless. He smiled at her. She just stared. His smile soon faded as he reached for a portfolio that had a label that reads ''Isabella Marie Angel swan''. He opened it and started to read it.

''Isabella what happened to your hand?'' He asked.

''I fell.'' She lied.

''Hmm.. Isabella, how do you feel right now?'' He asked. Isabella narrowed her eyes, as if she had x-ray vision to see what he sees.

''I don't know.'' She said, sternly. She saw a cigarette box and reached for it. She looked around for a lighter and saw a little blue one in a corner. She lit the cigarette and took in as much smoke as possible. She closed her eyes as she felt the painful sensation of her lungs burning as she held in the smoke. Then she blew out her nose. Then her mouth. A soft smile spread across her face and she opened her eyes to see Mr. Mason staring at her, fascinated. She blushed and averted her eyes to the cigarette in her hands.

''Isabella, are you a smoker?'' He asked. He's never seen anyone so enthralled in smoking before.

''Rarely. I don't smoke that much.'' Isabella said, taking another drag.

''I see. So Isabella, it says here you've been depressed? Angry? having impulsive behavior?'' He asked, fake curiosity in his voice. Isabella stared at him.

''Sure.'' She said, shrugging.

''When did all this anger or depression come about?'' He asked, leaning closer against his desk, and lacing his fingers together. She stared straight ahead. It all started ever since _he_ left. Ever since _he _said what he said when they broke up. What she doesn't want anyone to say to her.

''Ever since _he_ left.'' She said, closing her eyes, taking in smoke. Damaging her lungs.

''Who's ''he''?'' Mr. Mason asked.

''My..boyfriend.'' She said.

''Tell me about him Isabella.'' He said.

''Why? Why am I even here?'' She said, anger clear in her voice.

''Because, we can help you. Now tell me bout him. What happen between you guys to make you become...depressed. Impulsive. Suicidal.'' He said, surprisingly calm. Isabella took a deep breath and looked towards the window. Every memory popping into her head like pop rocks pop on your tongue. Every touch. Every kiss.

''His name was Edward. He had green eyes, bronze colored hair, chiseled jaw, perfect teeth, a crooked nose, and always had a smile on his face. I loved him. We used to hang with each other 24/7. We would walk through the park, hand in hand. He'd buy me ice cream and rub it on my face and to laugh. Then we'd say our love towards each other. He would take me to this meadow he found. we would spend all day there. He'd look so happy. Even when I wasn't. I'd used to have tantrums and cry. But he'd always help me see the positive. He claimed he loved me. But about a year ago, we had a fight that led to our break up. I've never seen him so angry.'' She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. She remembers the argument like it was yesterday.

.

.

.

.

_Isabella plopped down on Edward's bed, yawning. He pasted back and forth , pulling on his hair._

_''Why'd you call me up here? At midnight?'' She asked, annoyed. He walked straight in front of her, his eyes distant and cold. He stared deep in her eyes. He didn't want to do this, but it was the right thing to do._

_''Bella, we Can't be in a relationship together anymore.'' He said a little to harshly. She looked at him, shock plastered on her face._

_''What?'' She said, clenching her hands in fist._

_''We. Can't. Be. Together. Anymore. You're not good for me.'' He said. She stood up._

_''What do you mean no good? I love you! You love me!.'' She exclaimed, feeling as if her head is going to explode. _

_''No. You're not good for me, Bella.'' He said. Isabella, walked to him, her head right under his chin._

_''Why are you doing this?! At Midnight? Telling me I'm not good for you. You've always said I was. What's the difference now?'' She sneered, holding back her tears._

_''Because you're messed up Bella!'' He yelled. She looked at him, shocked. He's never yelled before. _

_''You-you're always seeing the negative of things! You're not happy unless you're with me. You always expect me to give you everything you want. Not to mention you're always begging for sex! That's not healthy Bella! And for fuck sake, You cut your skin like you're a rabid animal! It's not pretty! How can I love someone who mutilates herself? How can I love someone who's not happy? Bella, I'm sorry to say this but, You need help! You're messed up in the head! You need to get counseled.'' He yelled all of that, his face turning red. Isabella stood there, as still as a stone sculpture. She's not even breathing nor blinking. Edward stared at her, guilt flooding through him. Isabella's entire little frame started to shake. The tears finally fell down her face. She stayed quiet._

_''Bella? Love?'' He said. She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. He took a few steps back. Her eyes snapped open. They're not brown anymore. They're black. With shaky legs, she walked towards him. She started laughing maniac like, humorless. _

_''Are you fucking kidding me?'' She yelled._

_''You say you don't love me! You can't love me! That im no good for you! But you fucking call me love? You're fucking ridiculous! I hate you! YOU HURT ME! You finally hurt me! Cut straight through my skin!'' She screamed. She dropped down on her knees, him saying she needs help, echoing through her head. _

_''Why do I always push people away?'' She sobbed, pulling at her hair. Edward stayed, frozen against the wall. He's ever seen someone so broken before. He took one step towards her.  
_

_''Stay the fuck away from me!'' Isabella yelled. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. She opened his bedroom door and slammed it so hard, the frames on the wall fell and the door knob broke. She ran down the stairs, and ran to her car. She crawled into the driver's seat, and cried until she felt numb._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Isabella looked stared at the window, her tears drying against her skin. She put the cigarette back in her mouth and wiped her face. She looked at Mr. Mason. He looked calm.

''Isabella, why wont you go back to your room?'' He asked.

''That's it? I tell you the most painful thing that's happened to me and you tell me to go?'' She growled.

''I'll see you same time tomorrow.'' He said. Isabella stood up and stormed to the door. She waked out the room and ran up to her room. Tanya was sitting on her bed.

''You have to go get your pills.'' She said to Isabella. Isabella stood up and walked to the nurses office. She gave her a fat red pill. She put it under her tongue and walked back to her room. She spit it in a corner and laid in her bed.

''You okay, Angel?'' Tanya asked. She nodded and closed her eyes. This is gonna be one hell of a rest, Isabella thought. She kicked off her shoes and went under her covers, yawning.

''Did you take that sleeping pill? I didn't.'' Tanya asked.

''No. But I'm tired. Goodnight strawberry.'' Isabella said.

''Night Angel.'' Tanya smiled. And That's the last thing Isabella saw before falling asleep

**So, what do you think? :) reviews please :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, okay so I've decided to make a chapter in Bella's point of view. It can show you how a borderline feels. This chapter could be a little harsher than the other two. So trigger warnings. I don't own twilight! Stephanie Meyers does. And my inspiration was a movie called Girl interrupted :3 . ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 3. **

**B.P.O.V :**

I wake up and stretch, looking around. I hop off the bed and look for my bag. Then everything came down rushing on me. Setting into place. I'm in a mental facility. I sit on the floor, tears rushing down my face. I cover my mouth with my good hand and sobbing quietly into it. I curled up into a ball and cried. Then the door flew open.

''Checks.'' A nurse said, with a thick Russian accent. She looked at me with fear and worry. I shook my head and stood up.

''Where's the bathroom?'' I asked hoarsely. I cleared my throat.

'' Down the hall, then turn right.'' She said. I nodded slowly and grabbed some sweats and a black t-shirt. I walked down the hall and looked for the bathroom. I walked in there and saw a nurse sitting in the corner.

''Um.. do you have to stay in here while I bathe?'' I asked, annoyed and slightly scared.

''Yes I do.'' She said, giving a small smile. I narrowed my eyes and started taking off my clothes. The nurse started running some water in one of the tubs. I walked to the tub and sat in it. I brought my knees up and laid my chin on one of my knee caps.

''Do you have a razor? So I can shave my legs?'' I asked her, uncomfortable because she needs to watch me shave. She handed me a pink razor and eyeball-ed me. I started to shave when the door opened and that Rosalie girl walked in.

''Hey Elizabeth get that water running.'' She said. Her eyes averted to mine. She smirked. I snarled and continued to shave. Rosalie stripped off her clothes and laid inside her tub.

''So, you're Isabella?'' She asked, amusement in her voice. I nodded.

''Ah. You're so pretty Isabella. Do you agree?'' She teased. I shrugged. I don't even know who I am anymore.

''Don't shrug. Answer the fucking question. Are you pretty?'' She asked again, daring me to ignore her. I looked at her.

''Why do you keep asking me stupid questions? If I'm pretty then I'm pretty.'' I snapped, feeling annoyed. I need to hit something.

''Oh, snappy are you?'' She said, a glint in her ice blue eyes. She snapped her teeth together.

''sure.'' I said, getting angrier as she talks.

''Tell me Isabella, how old are you?'' Rosalie asked.

'' sixteen.'' I mumbled, trying to keep my anger down low. I seriously want to break her neck. I'm not in the mood for her chatter.

''Really? I'm twenty-four. '' She said chuckling.

''Oh, goodie goodie.'' I said, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

''What's your problem?'' Rosalie asked, irritation in her voice.

''First, you try to fucking strangle me. Now, you're acting all nice. I'm already not in the mood. Asking questions is only making me worst.'' I spat, putting down the razor. I thought this all was a dream. I thought I was at home. But, instead I'm here, at a fucking mental hospital. Not even knowing what I have! I don't get it. Even before Edward left, I've realized my actions but I can't change it. Whatever it is, it's apart of me. Renée and Charlie don't see to understand the pain I feel. It hurts to wake up every morning. It hurts to smile. All this anxiety I feel, adds to that. The only person I was comfortable around was Edward. But he's gone now. I bite my lip and hold back the tears as I remember what happened when I left his home.

.

.

.

.

.

_I started up my car, tears still rushing down my face. I drive through the highway, when his words start to float through my head. I cry harder and end up pulling over. I get out the car and run into the woods. Once I'm far enough from civilization, I scream from the top of my lungs. I pull at my hair, I hit myself relentlessly until I bruise. But the physical pain doesn't overpower the emotional pain I feel. I drop down in my knees and sob. Why am I always pushing people away? Why am I so vulnerable? I cry harder until I feel numb. I stand up, but a rush of nausea passes through my body. I bend over and vomit violently. Once I'm done, I wipe my face and walk to my car. I climb in the passenger's seat and drive home. I open the door to see a pissed off Renée and a sleepy Charlie. _

_''Where the hell were you?'' Renée asked. I stared at her emotionless. _

_'Answer me, now!'' She demanded. I continued to stare at her, then I exploded. _

_''Why do I always mess things up?! I'm such a fuck up. Always messing up curfew, unable to keep relationships! Why? Why?'' I yelled, tears rushing down my face. I dropped to the floor, crying. Renée and Charlie came to me and hugged me. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

''Hey! I'm fucking talking to you!'' Rosalie yelled. I looked up at her.

''What?'' I asked, lost.

''I was talking to you. But, forget it.'' She said, rolling her eyes. I looked down.

''So, why are you here, pretty girl?'' She asked after a moment. I sighed, and looked at her, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

''I don't know. You?'' I asked, quietly.

''Oh, you don't know?'' She chuckled. I held in the urge to drown her.

''I don't, sorry.'' I snapped, feeling annoyed. She rolled her eyes and sunk under her water. I pictured her being held down by her throat, falling limp. I chuckled quietly.

''I'm a sociopath.'' She said winking. My mood, and my body, dropped. I kinda figured she was a Psycho. I nodded and grabbed a towel, then hopped out the tub.

''Oh, pretty girl is even prettier in the back. Come to my room one day, baby.'' She cooed. I shook my head and walked to my room and got dressed. I walked out the room, and walked next to Tanya .

''Morning, sleepy head .'' She said, smiling. I tried smiling , but failed. I sat down on one of the couches and looked around. I see stolen innocence . I see pain . I see sad memories . Is this what I become ? Am I really that ripped up inside , that It's starting to show ? I look at Bree. She's in a black dress and a pair of converses. She's only thirteen. What could have been possibly wrong with her, that she has to stay here? She's stolen innocence. I looked at another girl, she had red and black hair. She claims her name is Kate. She's fifteen. She told me her story , raped by her father. Became bitter, angry and depressed to the point where she exploded and killed him. She's Pain. Then there's another girl, Jane. She didn't tell me her story , but I could see it. I always had a sixth sense. She is sad memories.

If all these kids could be read like an open book, then what do I look like ? Am I pain ? Stolen innocence ? Sad memories ? Or , are my feelings that mixed up , am I that confusing, that people can't only read me , but can't stand by me ? I stiffen as I see a flash of blonde and feel someone sit next to me. I closed my eyes and breathed out as she stroked my shoulder with the tip of her nails, and ran it down my arm. She leaned towards my ear.

''Nice scars, pretty girl.'' Rosalie's velvet voice, rang through my ear. I looked at her and gasped as she gave me the biggest , toothpaste commercial grin ever. I blushed and scooted away from her. I looked at my arm and burned with rage as she pointed out my scars. I stood up and looked at her. She must have sensed my anger because the fear in her eyes shined .

''Don't touch me . '' I whispered very calmly . A little to calm that I even scared myself . Rosalie shrunk back and nodded . I smirked and sat back down . She looked at me and smiled . I looked away . Then she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed one to me .

''You smoke ?'' She asked . I nodded and lit mine up . I took a long drag and blew it out. Rosalie did the same . I closed my eyes and took in another , and when I opened them , Rosalie was staring at me in wonder . I blew my smoke in her face and chuckled .

''Like what you see , psycho ?" I asked her . She smiled , her eyes lighting up .

''I like you . '' She said , chuckling . I smiled , kind of flattered . Hopefully she'll stick around . I mean , I'll most likely be here for a while , so why not make some friends , or at least try ?

''And same to you , _Rose_.'' I said . She touched her heart , clearly flattered by my new nickname for her . I smiled .

''Okay , _Bella ._'' She said . I nodded and continued to smoke , when I heard someone screaming . It was Jane, She covered her ears and dropped to the floor , chanting no . I looked at Rose , who looked like she was holding back tears , and laughter . I shook my head and called for Jessica . She came , her long brown hair , all bunched up and her dress , slightly risen . Reminding me of that time Edward and I had a quick fuck at a museum we went to . I smirked at Jessica , knowing what she was doing . She guided Jane to her bedroom and closed the door. Then Rosalie let her tears and her laughter flow from her .

''Oh... god .. Jessica ...fuck ... ah!'' She said, falling to the ground laughing. I laughed along with her , knowing what she was talking about . Then Rosalie started to sob quietly.

''Rose ?'' I asked. Luckily everyone left the room to go and check on Jane. I grabbed Rose's hand and guided her to my room .

'' What's wrong ?'' I asked quietly . She shook her head and started laughing again . But this time , no humor . She looked at me , her ice blue eyes , once so magnetic , so energetic , just look lost . Empty .

'' I used to feel just like Jane. Useless. Crazy. . Hearing voices taunt and tease you , telling you you're worthless . A disgrace . It all happened after I got raped . By my fiancé and his friends . ' Her voice broke . I looked down .

''I'm so sorry .'' I whispered . She smiled , a glint in her eyes .

''Oh , it's fine . I got my revenge . And it's what got me in this hell hole for four years . '' She said , her voice pained . My eyes widened .

''F-four years ?'' I asked , shocked . She nodded.

''I don't give them what they want . So they keep me here . '' She said . I shook my head . Wow.

''You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to .'' I whispered. She smiled.

''Royce was his name . He was so sweet . So perfect . He would buy me flowers everyday , tell his love to me , and I would melt into him . Dazzled . One day , I was walking from a friend's house. It was late . I should have called a cab but I didn't live far . There was a group of men , drinking and laughing . Then he called out my name . 'Rose , baby come her .' he exclaimed . I obeyed. He kissed me harshly . He smelt of liquor . I resisted the urge to gag . I pulled away , startled at the loud laughter and whistles. 'I told you she was a beauty .' Royce said , smirking . I sighed . 'I have to get home , Royce .' I said to him. He grabbed me harshly by my waist , pulling me to his side . 'She really is a beauty Royce . But I can't really tell with all those clothes on . ' One of the guys exclaimed . '' Her voice cracked . Tears rushed down her face and I couldn't hold in mine anymore. She took a deep breath and continued to speak .

''Royce and his friends dragged me into a corner and took turns with me . They slapped and kicked me . Then slammed themselves into me . They all used rubbers except Royce . He was too drunk to notice . I was a virgin when this happened . So it hurt really bad . '' She whispered . Then there was a mood shift. She looked at me , her face red , her eyes swollen , pure anger masked her face . I shrunk back .

''They left me on the street , thinking I was dead . Believe me , I wish I was . I tried to stand up , sobbing like there was no other way . I put back on my clothes and slowly walked home . It would take me at least ten minutes to walk home , It took me an hour . Every thing in my body protested , screaming for me to stop . '' She sobbed loudly . I rubbed her back and leaned her head on my shoulder .

''Once I got home , I took a hot bath and took four aspirin pills , knowing I wont wake up for a while , and went to sleep . I was unconscious for three days . No one looked for me . No phone calls , no text messages . I became very angry . No one cared about me ! Then I became so depressed , I didn't leave the house for days . Then I started hearing the voices . They called me slut , whore ,used , ugly , worthless . I started to believe that . I became angry with myself for letting it happen . I became a violent , bitter girl . I would hurt myself , throw things , Think of hurting every single person that looked at me when I walked down the street . I stopped eating for a few days . Then the sickness came . It started at least fifteen weeks after the rape . I started vomiting every morning and I couldn't take in the smell of coffee. I would have strange food cravings . So I went to the doctor and I was pregnant . I was very shocked, I was having a baby . I felt some hope . I have something to live for . So I started going to college and I got a job at a diner . I learned I was having a baby girl . I was so happy . I looked for houses and bought a house that was a good size . A nice backyard . I decorated the baby's nursery in pink and baby blue . I had my baby shower . Yes by myself . I drink bubbly water and danced around , blasting my music from my surround sound speakers. I planted a garden filled with lilies and sunflowers . '' She smiled to herself . I smiled , imagining everything .

''I decided I would name her Adeline London Hale . That would be her name . I imagined her with long strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes . I would braid her hair every day . Help her get through life . Always be there for her . But I was also afraid of her looking like Royce . That bastard . I don't want him to have any part of Adeline's life. '' She whispered . I nodded in understanding . She took a shaky breath and continued .

'' I made a lot of money from working and was smart enough to graduate from college . I made a few friends . But they weren't what I thought they were . They gossiped about me and called me a prostitute . So I let them go . I confronted them and nearly killed them , especially this girl named Lillian . She was the one who started all the chaos . I trusted her . I showed her my scars . She betrayed me . And that's when my symptoms came in . I lacked at work . Became impulsive , I would hit things or hit random people when I'm angry . but I tried to get better for my daughter . I got a therapist , and I would go to her or call her when I need her . Then one day , when I was with her , I went into labor .'' She hissed , tears welling in her eyes . Happy tears right ?

'' I was ten meters dilated when we got to the hospital . I had no family members to call , no friends , and no father. My family kicked me out when I was fifteen because I had to get left back . I know , stupid right ? Wasn't my fault I was dyslexic and they didn't want me to get help . But Royce's parents did . Anyway , I was screaming and cursing . I was in so much pain . Adeline kicked and kicked as if I was a soccer ball . Then my therapist had to leave . So I was alone . '' Rosalie's body tensed and more tears fell down her face . She started talking really high pitch , and sobbing .

''Then I reached the operation room and I was ready to deliver . The baby kicked harder and harder and I screamed as I pushed . Then I felt liquid fall out of me . Blood . 'What's happening ?!' I screeched at the nurse . 'I'm sorry for your loss .' She cooed . 'WHAT!?' I screamed as another contraction hit . I moaned and screeched as Adeline kicked . 'Your baby . She's dead .' She said . I pushed harder and harder a I cried . My baby . My baby is dead , Adeline . Oh Adeline . I'm so sorry . The nurse finally took out Adeline and wrapped her in a black blanket . She was beautiful . No trace of Royce . She had blonde hair , blue eyes , my heart-shaped face . I cried and buried my face in her neck . I sobbed and sobbed . I had a stillborn baby . She died in my stomach ten weeks before her birth . They cremated her and gave her to me . I buried her under the Lillie flowers . Then I became a full sociopath . I stayed inside all day . I was antisocial . But I did something . Something that I will never forget . I killed Royce and Lillian , and their friends . I left no traces of the murders . I don't feel guilty I did it . I felt satisfaction . Pure satisfaction . I was alone all my life . Then the police found where I buried the bodies . They tracked me down and found me in a store , buying hair dye and more aspirin . Then they bring me here . They gave me shocks and medications . All I want is to get better , Bella . But I can't .'' She was shaking , and crying . I looked straight at her .

''Rosalie , Listen . You and me , '' I stated , moving my fingers toward me and her ,

''We are going to get better . Together . We're going to take our meds , go to Mr. Mason , and get better . Then we're going to get out this shit hole and move in together , and work and help each other out . Get our lives on track okay ? I swear we'll stick together . '' I grabbed a needle from my back and stabbed it in my palm . Then I grabbed Rosalie's and did the same . Our blood poured out . I mashed our wounds together , colliding our blood together .

'' I swear we will get better , make our own little family and be best friends no matter what . I swear on my life , Rosalie , I will never betray you like those bastards did . '' I said , tears rushing down my face .

'' I know how it feels to get betrayed Rose . It hurts . And I will never give you that pain . You will always be by my side okay ? You will be my best friend . '' I mixed our blood together and smiled wide . Rosalie gave me the biggest smile ever and hugged the shit out of me . I feel relaxed and hug her back . We will get better . We will be inseparable . I swear on my life . And I kept that swear .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Four Years Later ~

''Rose ! The taxi is outside ! '' I yelled . Rosalie and I are finally leaving ! It took us four years to heal and boy , those four years were tough . We made friends . Bree , who left two years back , had clinical depression . She hurt herself really bad and ended up here . Jane , has Paranoid schizophrenia . She's still struggling . Tanya , we all know she has a lying problem . And a boy named James , he was fourteen . He is anorexic . We had so much fun together . We would have Karaoke and watch jeopardy on t.v and we would share stories together . Like I swore , Rose and I were inseparable . I am now twenty years old , and Rose is twenty-eight . She has improved so much . And so did I . I feel happy and clean . I am a recovered Borderline . It was tough . But I got through . So Rose and I are leaving. We hugged everyone and walked to the taxi .We pulled down the windows as we drove . Wow . . Four years since we've been outside . I entwined my fingers with Rose's and smiled at her .

''Four years , Rose .'' I said , amazed .

'' I know ! Wow I never knew fresh air can feel so good ! '' She exclaimed .

''Yeah , we went through so much together. '' I smiled .

'' I know . All because of that one special promise .'' She opened my palm and kissed the scar . I smiled and hugged her .

'' I know ! '' I smiled wide . The taxi driver reached my house . I grabbed rose's had and we ran outside . My dad , Charlie came outside , his eyes red rimmed. I ran over to him .

'' DAD ! '' I screamed . I hugged him .

''Angel .'' He whispered . Tears rushed down my face as I pulled away . My mom walked out the door , holding a rag from cooking .

''Angel !'' She gasped . I hugged her hard .

''Mommy .'' I whispered . I wiped my face and walked to Rosalie .

'' Mom , dad , This is Rosalie , my friend .'' I said .

'' Please to meet you , Mr and Mrs swan .'' Rosalie said shyly .

'' She has no place to go , can she stay here for a while ?" I asked , pulling the puppy dog looked .

''Of course, Angel !'' They said ! I squealed and ran inside to hit someone in full force. I looked up and saw those green eyes .

''Edward.'' I whispered.

**So, what do you think ? Reviews ? :) 3 I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
